


Best Remedy

by CatofApocalypse



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Illness, M/M, feeding kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Done for a Telephone game. Misinterpreted who was "sick" in the prompt I got LOL.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937917
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Best Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Spoonful of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649052) by [Euterpein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein). 



Yeah... um... so...

**Have this**

_(I am sorry for the quality but I was in a hurry oops)_


End file.
